The Fantastic Cuatro
by chicgeekitten
Summary: Quinn, Santana, Kurt, and Tina all get together to help Sam and Mercedes reunite
1. Chapter 1

"I call this meeting into order" Kurt started to hit the gavel against the desk.

"Mercedes will kill you if she knew you were using her gavel" Quinn joked.

"Kurt, what's this all about?" Tina asked.

"Seriously, Britts waiting for me" Santana added with her legs on the desk.

"Quinn? Would you like to do the honors?" Kurt passed the gavel to Quinn.

"Sure." She took the gavel and placed it on the desk.

"We're here because Sam and Mercedes need our help" She added

Santana stood up "What's wrong with Mercedes?" She said, her expression changing immediately

"Well…" Kurt said standing up and walking to the whiteboard. He took the black dry erase marker and wrote the word "GUILT" in big letters.

Quinn laughed at how dramatic Kurt was.

"Guilt? I'm still confused" Tina said.

Quinn breathed in "It's been 7 weeks since Sam and Mercedes' akward break up"

"you can't really break up if you're not dating" Tina added.

"True but those two were pretty much dating and we all know it" Kurt said.

"yeah, the glances, the hand holding" Quinn said

"The kiss" Kurt added

"The serenades in Glee club" Tina said

"The X rated Janitor's closet sessions" Santana smirked

Kurt rolled his eyes "Those were never confirmed. My Mercedes isn't that kind of a girl" Kurt said.

"He's right. Those were just rumors" Quinn said.

"ahhh! Guilty till proven innocent!" Santan said.

Kurt rolled his eyes again.

"ANYWAY…Quinn and I thought it would be a good idea to get her closest friends together so we can convince her to go back with Sam" Kurt said.

"She's miserable without him" Quinn said softly.

"And how can we help?" Tina asked.

"Well, we have a plan" Kurt arched his eyebrows

"A scheme? I live for those" Santana grew more and more interested. "but we're going to have to go all out"

"What do you mean?" Tina asked.

"Yes, Satan, do share" Kurt said.

"Well, we're going to need codes and maybe special names to call eachother" Santana said slyly "Meeting places, etc"

Quinn smiled "I'm willing to do anything to get these two together again"

"Can we get a new wardrobe? Spies need to look fab" Kurt added

They all laughed.

Santana was too deep in thought and they were all staring at her. She was scary but brilliant.

"I have an idea!" She said smiling wickedly "but first tell me your plan" she added.


	2. Chapter 2

_Santana, Quinn, Kurt, and Tina all get together to help their two friends get back together. Will they succeed?_

"You need to tell us your plan" Kurt said rushing to keep up with Santana.

"all in due time" Santana smirked walking to the choir room.

"And, why should we trust you?" Quinn asked.

"Because, frankly, I'm all you got. I'm the brains of this operation. Tina, Do you have something to add as well?" Santana turned to her friend, quite exasperated.

"no. I'm just as curious as they are" She said softly.

"Abbey Chase, Jubilee…" Santana looked at Quinn and Tina.

Kurt's face lit up "Can I be supergirl?"

"of course, supergirl" Santana smiled at Kurt.

"I have no idea who Abbey Chase is but I hear she kicks ass!" Quinn said, her eyes glistening.

Santana smiled "now, I'm going to need a few things" She looked at her team "This is when we all huddle and look suspicious. You guys have never schemed before?"

"I planned my dad's 45th birthday once" Tina said trying to fit in

"Well, believe it or not, I'm going to need your skills for the plan. Que, what about you, aren't you the schemer of all schemes?" Santana asked.

Quinn was taken aback by Santana's remark "Well, that was the old me…"

"Evil is always in us" Santana said followed by a chuckle. "trust me."

"What about you Super Girl?"

Kurt smiled "I can get used to that. Well, nothing big. I'm not much of a schemer" He confessed.

"well, then this is going to be a lot harder than I thought" Santana said tapping her chin with her finger. "okay, huddle"

The group of friends huddled outside of the choir room and looked around for any eavesdroppers.

"I'm going to need to enlist the help ofBerry" Santana told her friends.

"No!" Tina responded immedietly. " No, no no no. She'll ruin everything!"

"okay hold up, Jubilee. You forget who's the captain of this ship. I wont let her ruin anything. Got it?"

"but why do we need her help?" Quinn asked.

"It's all part of the master plan"

"Quinn, we're going to need your golf course, AKA your backyard" Santana said looking at Quinn.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Got it. Should I even dare ask why?"

"No worries, just make it available for tonight. Supergirl? I'm going to need you to distract Sam tonight and figure out a way to bring him to Abbey Chase's house. Jubilee, you and I are in charge of 'Cede. Keep your phones on. I'll text you the plan in class. I have my own set of plans for today's glee club meeting" Santana smirked.

"Nemesis? Do share!" Quinn asked

" A true genius doesn't talk about things, they do them. Fantastic Cuatro? Are you ready for genius in action?" Santana aksed.

"This is the highlight of my day!" Kurt said.

They all followed their leader into the classroom. Mercedes was already sitting as far away from Sam as possible. She kept sneaking glances over to him when he wasn't looking. Sam was too busy playing with the chords from his hoodie. After dating Sam, Santana knew this was his way of masking his anxiety. She also knew he depressed because he didn't drink the chocolate milk at lunch. Sam never missed chocolate milk Fridays. She looked over to Mercedes who was a brown top and black pants. Now, you might think this wasn't a problem but Santana knew better. When discussing Troubletone outfits inShelby's class, Sugar had brought up the possibility of brown dresses with black tights. Mercedes almost had a heart attack. "Brown and black are a huge no no"

Santana knew things weren't right between her two friends. She was definitely the right person to lead the troop.

Her group of heroes sat at their chairs and Santana walked over to Sam. She smacked his head.

"Ow! Santana! What the hell?" Sam said rubbing the side of his head.

"Comb your hair, you look worse than Rachel on a good day!" Rachel eyed Santana but was too busy with Finn to retort. Santana went into her bookbag and took out a carton of chocolate milk.

"Here. don't ever say I never did anything for you" Santana smiled at her friend.

"I don't want it" Sam said looking away.

Santana leaned it.

"Listen guppy lips, I honestly have had it up to here with your whiny attitude. You're going to drink it and you're going to like it because personally, I refuse to drag you to doctor because you have calcium deficiency or whatever."

Sam looked up to her, clenching his jaw as her Fantastic Cuatro giggled. "DRINK IT!" She shoved the carton on his lap. "LIKE IT!"

She blew him a kiss and walked away.

Sam shot her a lop sided smiled, opened the carton and started to drink. All this time Mercedes was looking over to him smiling.

"your teenage girl is showing" Santana whispered to her.

Mercedes snapped out of her trance and looked over to Santana who had taken the seat next to her "what?"

"I think you've been staring long enough to drill a hole in his head. Why don't you go talk to him?" Santana said holding her friend's hand.

"Because he hates me" Mercedes said sadly

"uumm, listen to me 'Cede, he doesn't hate you. I think he's just sad. Like you are" Santana said softly

Behind all the jokes and all the rough edges, Santana had a soft spot for her 'Cede.

"I can't. I screwed it all up" Mercedes sat back

"you did nothing wrong. Just remember that." Santana whispered.

Mr. Schue walked into class.

"okay guys, so Nationals is right around the corner and Santana had come up with a good idea of having another duet."

Santana smiled and looked around.

Rachel shot up.

"Mr. Schue! Finn and won't let you down!"

"uh, I'm gonna have to stop you right there before my stomach turns inside out. No, really, my intestines are crying right now" Santana spoke. "Mr. Schue, I nominate Sam and Mercedes. Mercedes has never had a solo for a competition…

"But Sam has" Rachel said.

"is she talking to me? I hear words but they don't seem important" Santana said as everyone laughed.

"Rachel, please let Santana speak" Mr. Schue warned

Rachel sat down and crossed her arms.

"like I was saying…Mercedes has never had a solo for competition. WE all know she rocks the hell out of anything she sings. And Trouty harmonizes well with her. You guys didn't hear Stereo Hearts so you don't know. It was like an eargasm" Santana laughed.

"Alright, that's enough Santana. Maybe we should do a vote. All in favor for Sam and Mercedes, please raise your hands" Mr. Schue said trying to be civil.

"so wait a minute, Rachel stalks you for a solo, and you give it to her but when I mention 'cede and sam, you want to be fair? Educator of the year award for you" Santana said crossing her arms.

"Santana…I'm warning you…" Mr. Schue replied.

"nah, you know what, it's cool. DO the vote. All in favor forBerry and Dopey, raise your hand!" She turned to the classroom, her back to Mr. Schue and she gave everyone the death stare. Everyone looked down and no one raised their hand.

"everyone in favor of Sam and Mercedes, raise your hand" She asked again.

Everyone raised their hand enthusiastically including Finn. Rachel rolled her eyes and joined her boyfriend.

"Then, it's settled." Santana sat down. "Mr. Schue? Would you like to add anything?"

"No, Santana. Mercedes, Sam are you two alright?" Mr. Schue asked.

The two had been frozen in their seats, in complete shock.

"They're fine. They're probably still thinking about the God Squad meeting we had." Quinn said quickly

"what God Squad meeting?" Joe asked.

Quinn kicked his foot

"ow! Oh! The one about shoes. The shoe drive. No heels allowed" Joe said wincing in pain.

"oh. Well, Sam, Mercedes, you guys can use the choir room after your God Squad meetings. You can discuss a song and we can meet tomorrow." Mr. Schue smiled and continued addressing the class.

Sam and Mercedes turned to look at eachother and smiled.

_"**you really are a genius. If this isn't the real plan, then I don't know if I'm ready to be even more amazed –Abbey Chase" **_

Santana smiled at Quinn and sent out a mass text

_"**Fantastic Cuatro, how about we get into Brittany's time machine? In about 6 hours, We have a prom night to recreate" **_

Tina's, Kurt's, and Quinn's phone buzzed

They read their texts and smiled widely.

Santana sat back, pleased with her work so far. Tonight was going to be epic.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're wearing a cape" Santana said to Kurt

"It's a much needed accessory when you're a superhero" Kurt said almost in a serious tone.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Okay, super girl, you're in charge of Sam. He needs to be here at 8 p.m. sharp. I don't do well with late so make it happen"

"yes Nemesis" Kurt said flying out the door. Not literally but he definitely wish he could.

Santana turned to Quinn and Tina who were excitedly waiting for their assignment.

"Abbey Chase, you're in charge of damage control. Make sure you queue Rachel at the right time, you get the corsage on Mercedes, push Sam towards her, queue Artie with the lights, etc." She said with her hands behind her, pacing back and forth.

"Jubilee, you're in charge of decorations. I got some stuff at the party depot. Streamers and lights. Abbey Chase's mom is letting us use her awesome lighting in the backyard." Santana said happily. "Tell your mom I said thank you for me" She said winking at Quinn.

The two girls nodded.

"So,Nemesis where do you come in?" Quinn asked her devious friend.

"Well, Abbey, I get to rescue the fair maiden from the dungeon that is heartbreak" Santana said. "I'll text you guys if there are any problems. Be ready"

The girls clapped and giggled. They were extremely excited for the events that were about to take place.

Santana left the Fabray residence and made her way to Mercedes' home. She had already confided with The Jones about her plan and they were more than on board.

Meanwhile Kurt was knocking on the basement door in his house as loudly as he could. "SAM? SAM! SAM! ?" he shouted.

Sam opened the door, removing the earphones he had on. "What is it Kurt? Is everything ok? Are you wearing a cape?" Sam asked his friend.

"Yes, I'm wearing a cape. I will have you know capes are coming back in style. You should consider getting one" Kurt responded to Sam.

Sam chuckled. "I might just get a cape then. what's up? why were you knocking on the door like that?"

"Well, Quinn's backyard is on fire" Kurt said non chalantly

"It's on what?" Sam said running down the stairs to his room.

Kurt followed him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for clothes. Is Quinn alright?" Sam asked frantically.

"She's fine. Mercedes is helping her put the fire out." Kurt said looking at his nail beds. "oh no, you shouldn't wear black. Wear Green. It goes with your eyes"

Sam was confused but was in no position to question his cooky friend. "Mercedes is there? Are those two insane? Is Mercedes okay? Dammit I can't find my other shoe!" Sam was looking everywhere.

"yeah yeah. They're both fine but they need me and you to go over there and help them clean up. Quinn's mom is have a freak fest. you know how things go down at the Fabray's on Friday nights" Kurt said winking at Sam.

"How are you so okay with all of this?" Sam said finally finding his shoe and putting it on.

"Because, it's okay. Just another Friday night at the Fabray's, I told you. Maybe you should put on some of that axe over there" Kurt pointed to the bottle on the dresser by Sam's bed.

Sam once again was confused by Kurt's behavior but didn't fight him. He just wanted to make sure Mercedes and Quinn were alright. He sprayed some Axe and started going up the stairs. Kurt followed him.

"We'll take my car!" Kurt said enthusiasticlly. Sam got into Kurt's car and before starting the engine, he pulled out his phone.

"_Nemesis? This is Super girl. I've got Superman here. Do you have Superwoman? AKA lois Lane AKA Mercedes Jones AKA your best friend?" _

_****_seconds later his phone beeped.

"_Super Girl, I read you loud and clear. Superwoman is here with me. I'm trying to get her to bite the bait. See you soon! ;)"_

_****_Kurt smiled proudly at himself and started the engine. There was something about wearing a cape and being mysterious that made him happy. "Blaine will love my cape" He thought.

Sam had been staring at Kurt the whole time.

"Kurt? why are you smiling?"

"huh?"

"you've been smiling for like 10 minutes now"

"Oh. I just really like this song"

Kurt raised the volume up and "niggas in paris" was playing.

Sam looked at Kurt even more confused and Kurt realized the pile of shit he had just stepped into.

He laughed nervously

"It's a classic!"

"It's Kanye"

" classic!"

Sam once again felt defeated and instead of fighting his friend, he sat back and mouthed the words of the "classic" song on the radio.

Kurt reverted back to smiling like a fool.

_Meanwhile_

"So Sam was putting up lights in the backyard and fell?" Mercedes asked worried for her friend.

"Yeah, it was tragic. Busted his lip now guppy lips is going to be like guppy lips squared. I mean his lips are going to be HUGGGEE!" Santana said trying to sound serious.

Mercedes arched her eyebrows.

"Be nice Santana"

"I am! I feel awful. you should have seen him. You know how it is. Friday night at the Fabray's! Anyway, he was climbing up the ladder and Mrs. Fabray was all 'Sam you're so strong and adoreable' holding on to the ladder when BOOM! Down goes Nemo" Santana said shaking her head. "He can't remember a thing. He's just sitting on the Fabray couch like 'duhhh' and Quinn asked me to get you"

Mercedes was staring at her friend. She didn't know whether she should believe her or not but Santana didn't have time to make up stories.

"Fine, I'll go" Mercedes said getting ready.

"Oh! and maybe you should wear Burberry sport!" Santana said bringing it to her.

"That's sam's favorite"

"I KNOW! Maybe it will tickle his senses and he'll come to!" Santana said "I'm brilliant, I know honey"

Santana sprayed the perfume on Mercedes and licked her finger to fix a strand of hair on her head. "there. all pretty!" Santana said smiling and grabbing Mercedes' hand.

"I'm going to see if he's okay. Not on a date." Mercedes said laughing.

Santana increased her tone by laughing harder "ahahahahaha! oh Mercedes! you're so funny! Hay esta mujer me va matar!" Santana started to go off in spanish.

"What?" Mercedes asked.

"Nada…err I mean nothing. I'll drive!" Santana said pulling her friend out the door.

"Mama? I'll be back before ten!" Mercedes shouted.

Her mom made an appearance in the living room.

"hold it right there young lady. ten? it's a Friday! And you're going to the Fabray's? I think you can come back by 12." Mrs. Jones kissed her daughter on the forehead and winked at Santana.

Santana winked back. She loved having the Jones' on board. Mercedes was confused as hell but was too worried about Sam to think. She made her way outside. Santana turned around and whispered "Thank you" to Mrs. Jones.

"Just text me what happens" Mrs. Jones responded

With that Santana skipped happily to her car and send out a mass text to Jubilee, Abbey Chase, and Super Girl.

"_Superwoman's in the car. Looking fine as hell. Superman better be ready for this!" _

_****_Santana started her engine and laughed loudly at her impressive scheme.

"What the hell are you on?" Mercedes asked staring at her friend.

"Love. I'm high on love!" Santana smiled.

Mercedes looked at her in disbelief and sat back. Her friends were crazy but she loved them.

Mercedes and Santana arrived at the Fabray residence and made their way toward the backyard.

"I thought Sam was inside?" She asked

"Oh! he is. But Quinn's in the backyard. She needs help with something." Santana said slyly.

Mercedes shrugged and followed her devious friend.

As soon as Mercedes walked in, Quinn pointed snapped her fingers in the air, lights of purple and white glimmered on the grass and Rachel was on a faux stage singing "Jar of Hearts" By Christina Perri.

"What is this?" Mercedes asked.

Finn, Artie, blaine, Puck, Rory, Sugar,Brittany, Tina, Mike, and even Joe were all there smiling at Mercedes as if they had seen a puppy on display.

"Do you like the lights?" Tina asked "I looked everywhere for purple ones. To match your corsage!"

"My corsage?"

Quinn walked over to Mercedes and gently placed a corsage on her friends right arm. It was an orchid with a white ribbon. She kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear "This is your prom, Cede"

Mercedes stood in the middle of the backyard looking around her when she heard a familiar voice.

"I don't smell anything burning, are you sure?" Sam was speaking to Kurt when he stopped to look up at what was happening before him.

Santana walked over to Sam. "There's a bunch of chocolate milk and cookies and cream bars for you and Mercy over there" She said smiling and grabbing his hand " AFTER you two have your first dance of the night"

Sam didn't know what to do so he laughed. It was the only reaction he could think of when Santana pulled him to face Mercedes. She was standing in the middle of the backyard, staring at the orchid on her arm. She looked up and Saw Sam Evans standing before her.

Kurt leaned in "your line is 'Mercedes, you looked beautiful tonight'" Kurt said smiling.

Santana also leaned in "Don't forget to stutter."

Kurt and Santana high fived each other and walked over to Quinn and Tina who were already crying.

"Fantastic Cuatro, look at our babies" Santana said tearing up.

"Nemisis? are you crying?" Quinn asked.

"Shut it Abbey Chase or I'll rid you of your duties"

They all laughed and held hands waiting for the inevitable.

"Hi" Sam said.

"hi" Mercedes replied blushing.

"you look…"

"not ready for a prom" She laughed.

Sam laughed.

"you always look beautiful to me" Sam said "May I have this dance?" Sam extended his hand and Mercedes smiled shyly

"Of course"

The two danced in the middle of the yard with their friends watching.

Halfway through Santana yelled " KISS KISS KISS!"

and everyone else followed suit

"KISS! KISS! KISS!"

Sam and Mercedes looked at eachother and they both laughed.

"We should give them what they want!" Sam said leaning in.

"Thought you'd never ask" Mercedes replied closing her eyes.

The two kissed under the moonlight and the stars. The night was perfect.

"So this is Friday night at the Fabray's?" Sam asked

"Don't get me started on that!" Mercedes giggled.

Sam pulled her in and whispered in her ear "I missed you so much. I missed us."

"I missed you too Sammy. More than you can imagine"

The two continued dancing and their friends kept cheering on.

"Can I still keep my cape?" Kurt asked Santana.

"Of course you can Super girl" Santana winked

"I got a yellow trenchcoat off of Ebay" Tina said excitedly. "you know, to add to my character. It should be here in a few days. Maybe we can come up with more schemes?" Tina asked hopeful of a yes.

Santana looked over to Quinn "well? Abbey Chase?"

Quinn smiled. "well, there's this boy I've been kind of thinking of" Quinn was looking over to the group of boys that consisted of Artie, Puck and Joe.

Santana cocked her head

"Which one?"

Quinn smiled. "I'll tell you after we dance" Quinn pulled santana for a dance and the other friends joined in.

Sam and Mercedes laughed and danced the night away. They were finally together.


End file.
